


Our Love Revealed

by JCarter



Series: The Lovers [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor finally go to prom together and anounce to the school their love for each other. </p><p>The Final Installment of The Lovers' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Revealed

Jude and Connor sat side-by-side outside the school as they watched their classmates enter the prom with their dates.

'I thought you said you were okay with your sexuality.' Connor asked. 

'I thought I was but I just can't.' Jude said as he felt his heart racing his anxiety taking over.

'Look Jude I can't keep doing this. You have to get over this.' Connor said standing up holding out his hand.

'Are you coming with me or not.' Connor asked trying to hold in his tears.

'No I'm not. Look were just different okay.' Jude said.

'You know what.' Connor said. 'I don't even care anymore.' Connor said as he turned and walked through the school doors leaving Jude to finally break down.

Daria and Taylor noticed Connor sitting by himself and walked over to him sitting on either side of him. 

'Where's Jude.' Daria asked. 

'Outside because he doesn't want people knowing about us.' Connor said taking a swing at the red punch.

'And you just left him out there.' Taylor asked hitting him on his shoulders. 

'He made his choice and I've made mine.' Connor said looking down as a tear escaped his eyes.

'And what choice is that Connor.' Daria asked. Connor said nothing as he got up walking away from them. 

'I'll go after him. You go find Jude.' Daria said as she stalked after Connor. Taylor stood up making her way outside searching the whole parking lot. 

She finally found him near the ocean playing with the sand. She walked over to him sitting right next to him as she began rubbing his shoulders. 

'Why are you so scared.' Taylor asked.

'What do you mean.' Jude asked utterly confused. 

'About you and Connor. Do you not love him like you say you do or something.' Taylor asked and received a strange look from Jude. 

'Of course I love him it's just.' Jude said before continuing. 'What if he regrets coming out. I mean he's popular and I'm just me.' Jude said finishing up.

'Look Jude no matter what happens Connor is always going to love you. And your always going to love him right.' Taylor asked and Jude nodded. 

'Then you need to do what's best for you and Connor and that's coming out of the closet.' Taylor said standing up.

'Will you have my back.' Jude asked.

'Always.' Taylor said.

Back at the prom Connor was sitting alone watching everyone dance when a body hovered over his. He looked up and saw Jude smiling down at him.

'Wanna dance.' Jude asked holding out his hand. Connor face lit up in a smile as he grabbed Jude's hand. Together the two made their way over to the dance floor watching as everyone around them gave them glares.

'Don't be scared.' Connor said when he felt Jude tightning his hold on his hand.'

'Sorry.' Jude said. 

'It's okay. I got you.' Connor said. 

Both Jude and Connor placed their hands on one another as they danced the night away ignoring the death glares that they were getting from their classmates.

Once the dance was over, Jude and Connor walked hand in hand back to Jude's house. They were finally happy that they didn't have to keep their love a secret anymore. 

They were also surprised to find out that Taylor and Daria were also a couple. Who Knew that the most perfect girl in school would turn out to be a lesbian. 

Anyway once they finally made it to the Adam-Fosters house, they noticed that Connor's father was waiting on his son's return. 

'Thank you for tonight Jude. You really proved a lot to me.' Connor said as he took Jude's hand. 

'And what's that.' Jude said giggling.

'That you and me truly belong together.' Connor said as he pulled Jude in for a long and passionate kiss. Jude kissed back wrapping his arms around his waist as he took in how much he loved his life.

The End...


End file.
